


Call on me

by Tayani



Series: Akeshu in drag! [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dominant Akira, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, NB Akira, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment Cop Akira, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Goro, Teasing, dragkira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Goro has a stressful day at work, and needs some help to unwind. Akira happens to have just an idea for it.





	Call on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoofen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofen/gifts), [Hewillneverbesatisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewillneverbesatisfied/gifts).



It was a long, _long_ day; and an even longer evening, because if criminals kept no overtime registers, why should the police, or the detectives helping them? Goro sighed, closing his umbrella and searching for the keys to his cold, empty apartment, opening the door with a soft click.

He stumbled into the place, barely looking where he was going. It wasn’t as much tiredness as it was stress; and the detective realized that even if he went to sleep now, none would come. His mind was just too rattled to give him any rest right now.

He hesitated for a long while, eating some take-out dinner he found in the fridge as he fiddled with his phone; finger hovering over an un-named number he knew so well by now he could type it out blind. Finally pressing the call button, Goro took in a long breath, pressing the phone to his ear. A warm, familiar voice greeted him from the other side.

“Hello.” it said, surprisingly cheerfully. “What’ll it be today? Want me to come over..?”

“…yes, if it’s not a problem.” Goro said flatly, picking on his food. “I realize it’s late, but…”

“You’re never a problem.” came a lough from the phone, and Goro found himself smiling. “How do you want me tonight? Anything in particular, or just however the mood strikes me?”

“…I had a terribly stressful day. Just drive it out of my mind.”

“Roger that. You won’t remember your name by the time I’m done with you, much less whatever happened at work.” the voice was still cheerful, and Goro wondered just how could this man say stuff like that with straight face and without missing a beat. He impressed him sometimes; especially since Goro himself blushed and bit his lip in anticipation just imagining what Akira had in store for him for tonight.

“…I’ll be waiting.”

“Give me an hour or so. I need to prepare a few things.”

And with that, the call has ended; and Goro let out a slow breath before setting the phone down, checking the time. He’ll be able to take a shower, dress in something less crumpled and sweaty and brush his teeth… He cleaned up a bit and did just that, drying his hair quickly before walking back to the kitchen, fiddling with his phone as he waited for the rest of the hour to pass; dressed in simple, dark pants, shirt and tie. Akira once said he liked how he dressed formal even just to call him over, and somehow, Goro was never able to just flunk it and go casual from then on. His thing with Akira started off by complete accident; a site he stumbled upon, a number he then found out he punched in wrong, and was honestly lucky that led him to another call girl… or call guy, in this case, but it wasn’t like Akira cared much about gender. Goro had to actually ask him which pronouns he preferred at some point, with the amount of skirts and dresses the raven enjoyed wearing, and heard laughter when Akira told him it was up to him, since he himself hardly cared.

They continued this weird relationship after the first time Goro called him over turned out to be pretty much the best night of his life; and Akira’s prices weren’t too bad. Really, it almost felt like he didn’t care about what he earned from their meetings, as he’d even give Goro freebies from time to time. Goro took it as a sign he was, somehow, really good in what they did… even if that somehow felt like not that much of a plausible explanation.

The knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts before Goro had a chance to put himself down completely; and he stood up, fixing his hair quickly in the mirror before opening the door; and staring, mouth open, at what he saw there.

Akira… went _all_ out for him today, it seemed…

He stood there, a wig that looked almost exactly like his usually messy hair in place; crimson lipstick perfectly accentuating his lips. He had light make-up on, too, but more than that, he was wearing a _uniform_ , black skin-tight, with leather skirt, and his boots, god, long and hugging these perfect legs, and on high heels that made him taller than Goro himself was…

“Like what you see?” Akira grinned at him, stepping inside without Goro needing to invite him; and good thing, too, because he was not sure he could form coherent words at that point. Akira smirked and pushed him against the wall, flipping him over swiftly; and Goro found he didn’t even _want_ to resist, completely taken with whatever game Akira planned for them from the moment the door clicked shut.

“You know…” Akira breathed, kissing his ear gently. “Since it’s a _work_ emergency, I was thinking… it’s _your_ turn to get arrested, detective.”

Goro did not notice the handcuffs before, but now he definitely did, as Akira grabbed his wrists and cuffed them with a soft, final _click_. The metal felt cool against his skin, and Goro felt himself shudder in anticipation when Akira turned him around again, pressing him between the wall and himself.  His gloved hand brushed through Goro’s hair, the gesture possessive and almost making him melt.

“You’re such a pretty thing... I’ll make sure to have some fun with you tonight.”

“…yes ma’am.” Goro felt himself say, smiling back; and letting out a soft, delighted gasp when Akira leaned close, chuckling, and kissed him deeply, making him melt into the kiss.

“Good boy.”

For a long while, Akira kept it at just that; kissing Goro, all over his face and neck, obviously enjoying leaving as many lipstick kisses on him as he could. The detective was not complaining; far from it, really. He melted into each kiss, loving how they drove all coherent thought out of his mind, how – despite being handcuffed and easily in Akira’s power – relaxed they made him.

"Are you enjoying this, Goro?" Akira purred, and Goro found himself biting his lip in the small break in between their kisses. Akira rarely called him by his name; _very_ rarely. It felt like a special treat today.

"Yes ma'am." he breathed.

"Good. It's supposed to be a reward, after all."

Akira smirked, before pulling him forward and turning him around once more; his gloved hand grasping Goro’s arm, leading him forward just as a cop would a prisoner. It shouldn’t feel this hot; it shouldn’t be this arousing, but it _was,_ and Goro felt himself blush just at the thought of it.

They passed the living room, and moved to Goro’s bedroom; by now, Akira knew the way as well as Goro did. He stopped them in front of his wardrobe; Goro had a big mirror there on its door; and smirked as he watched Goro look at himself. Flushed and smeared with lipstick, his tie loose, Akira hovering behind him with an almost predatory glint in his eyes… He tried to look away, but...

"Eyes forward, Goro... that's a good boy. I want you to see everything well..." Akira purred into his ear, kissing down the rim of his earlobe as his gloved fingers came up, loosening his tie further, unbuttoning his shirt. He pinched Goro's nipples lightly and played with them softly, biting on Goro's ear as he felt him whimper quietly and shudder under his touch

His hands travelled down then, and that's when Goro's breath got really ragged. Akira didn't have to tell him to watch anymore, because he seriously couldn’t look away from Akira's hands opening his pants and pulling them down, baring him completely.

"...look at you. So hot and bothered already..." Akira whispered into his ear, and Goro shuddered, whining quietly at the back of his throat when Akira brushed his sides, rubbing his thumbs over his hips and yet not touching him where he _needed_. It was starting to get frustrating... Akira's whole body now pressed against his back, and Goro never thought leather against his bare skin could be this arousing but here they were and there he was.

"You look like you want something, Goro." Akira whispered, voice low and downright wicked in his ear. "Won't you ask for it nicely?"

"..." Goro hesitated. Normally, he didn’t enjoy this kind of play; having to beg, having to bend down for someone else. Akira was special, though; and Goro really couldn’t bring himself to care enough to protest, because with Akira's hands roaming over his skin, the feeling of the leather of his gloves against his body, seeing the dark, lustful expression Akira had when their eyes met in the blasted mirror… it made it _impossible_ to resist.

"P-please..." he choked out, and Akira smirked as his hands slipped lower, coaxing him to say it.

" _Please_ what, Goro?"

"Please touch me, Ak-- Please touch me, ma'am..." Goro whispered. He could feel his cheeks flare red, but it felt so good; and when Akira pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his neck it somehow made him all giddy inside, even more than his next words.

"Good boy. You're doing so well, Goro..."

Akira purred, his gloved fingers moving up, two slipping into Goro's mouth. That surprised him at first, but Goro was always quite quick to catch on. He closed his eyes, starting to bob his head slowly over them, licking and sucking on Akira’s gloved fingers, obediently covering them with his saliva, not ashamed to make it clear what he thought of licking and sucking _instead_ at this point… that is, he did, until he heard Akira’s soft laughter in his ear.

"Oh, no... eyes open, Goro. Don't make me remind you again... I want you to see _everything_."

Goro grunted at that quietly, but obeyed; and Akira kissed his neck once more in silent reward as he watched himself lick and suck on his glove, and then watched these fingers slip out of his mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them to his lips.

"...don't you look amazing?" Akira smirked into his ear, kissing it again. "My good, obedient boy, all hot and debauched for me..."

As he spoke, his hand finally, finally wrapped around Goro's cock; and the detective’s body jerked softly at the contact, another quiet whine leaving him.

Akira stroked him slowly, listening to Goro's ragged breaths and little sounds he made; so obviously enjoying himself. And then, Akira’s other hand moved to his pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube, wet, gloved fingers pressing lightly to Goro's entrance, making him jump.

"...legs further apart, Goro." Akira ordered quietly, and Goro hesitated for only a second before swallowing and obeying, feeling his lover smile against his skin. Akira’s fingers circled his entrance; he took his time with it.

"Good boy... I love how obedient you are. You're so good, Goro..."

As Akira slowly started to work him open, Goro took in a sharp breath, leaning his head back, resting it slowly against the raven’s shoulder with a small, needy whimper. He didn’t move it away enough not to see; he still remembered Akira telling him not to take his eyes off of himself; but it’s been getting harder and harder to keep himself standing. His knees started to buckle, and he was now almost half-laying on Akira. The raven was obviously taking his time and having fun teasing him, brushing against his sweet spot again and again just to see him whimper and trash in his hold.

The torture was sweet, excruciatingly so; and it took a while before Goro’s frustration rose enough for him to finally cry out and fall back further against his lover, his hips jerking, grinding down on the raven’s fingers, trying to get him to go faster, to give him more…

"P-please..." Goro stuttered, voice raw and needy as he could hardly control himself by now. "Please, it's fine, it's enough, I'm ready... please fuck me already, please..."

"You beg so nicely." Akira giggled into his ear and slowly pushed him down, until he knelt on the floor with Akira behind him, supporting him upright, still stroking him, still working him open. It was a relief on Goro’s legs, for sure, but god, he _needed_ more…

"How can I deny my good, obedient boy when he's being so cute for me?" Akira purred quietly, and Goro moaned, bucking his hips lightly against Akira's fingers again; and whined when the raven pulled away. That whine died on his lips soon enough, though; because the next moment, he felt the tip of Akira’s cock pressing against him, and that was enough to make him shut up and shudder in anticipation.

"Beg me once more, Goro." Akira purred, and Goro groaned; he could _feel_ his mind slip away then, this was too much, and he _was_ going to beg, pride be damned.

"Please... please, _please_ , fuck me, I need it so much, _please,_ I'll be good, I'll do anything, just..."

He stopped with a sharp, strangled yelp when Akira snapped his hips forward, thrusting inside of him; one hand keeping Goro steady, the other moving to his chin, making him look directly into the mirror.

"Look at yourself." Akira purred, though it's not like Goro ever stopped. His eyes were teary by now and blown wide with pleasure, his face all flushed and red, his lips parted and wet and bruised, lipstick still smeared all over; his cock was painfully hard and his hips ground back against Akira's cock on their own.

"You're quite a sight, Goro..."

Goro whined quietly, shuddering as his body relaxed slowly around Akira's cock. If only he had a moment to gather himself, to think, to do _anything…_ But the raven just wouldn’t stop whispering into his ear, and it only made him more hot, more aroused.

"Look how much your body wants me... I wanted you to see it, I wanted you to see how hungry you are to be fucked by me like this... I wanted to make sure you faced how deliciously filthy you can really be. I love you like that; I love stripping away that polite, perfect mask you're wearing day to day and watching you fall apart in pleasure..."

Goro shuddered; the words kept sipping into his ear, into his mind, making his breath hasten even more and his whole body tremble and shake.

"Don't you love it, too, Goro? Don't you love it when I'm with you like this..?"

"I-I do..." he whimpered, his hips trying to move in Akira's hold. "Please... please move, I... _Please_..."

Akira did move; finally, whispering what a good boy Goro was into his ear, kissing him still. He set up a slow, sensual pace, but his thrusts were powerful, making Goro yelp and moan every time. Akira's hand sneaked to Goro's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts; and soon, Goro’s moans turned a pitch higher as he shuddered in Akira’s arms, obviously on edge...

"Please... I'm close, please, let me...."

"Just a while longer, Goro. Be a good boy for me a bit more, won't you?" Akira purred, tightening his hold on the base of Goro's dick, making him whine and trash weakly in his hold.

"Don't try to fight me, Goro... you won't like the result." Akira whispered darkly, and Goro took in a sharp breath before shuddering and stilling in Akira's hold, only whining quietly again and again.

"Please let me cum, please..." he whimpered weakly, and Akira smiled and kissed his ear, giving him a particularly powerful thrust, making Goro let out a strangled scream. "I will... once I cum inside of you. I want you to cum to the feeling of me filling you up to the brim, Goro. Don't you enjoy the thought..?"

Akira chuckled; his thrusts were getting harder, irregular, faster. He was close, Goro realized in his fogged mind, he was almost there, too…

"Ah... judging by how you've just twitched in my hand, you do... Won't you answer me?"

"I-I do... I like it..." Goro mumbled, breathing heavily; the thought alone was enough to have him ready to cum, and watching as he was being fucked in that mirror, feeling Akira thrust almost roughly inside him by now was too much to bear. He only needed permission… he only needed Akira to let go…

"Please... cum inside me... make me cum, _please_..."

A little grunt, and Akira did just that; the feeling of his cum shooting inside of him and his hand finally loosening up sending Goro over the edge with him, just as his lover wanted him to. It was intense, and god, Goro never felt something quite like this as he arched his back, crying out Akira’s name as he came all over his lover’s hand and his own stomach.

He shuddered and slumped forward then, though Akira was there in time to catch him, pulling him back against himself; he was half-lying against him now as Akira whispered praise into his ear, kissing him again and again as Goro slowly caught his breath. They allowed themselves time to bask in their bliss, together; Goro snuggled close against Akira’s chest, momentarily not caring about being naked or sticky, or with his wrists sore from the handcuffs Akira had finally freed him from.

"...was it what you needed?" Akira murmured quietly, and Goro felt himself smile, closing his eyes.

"That, and more." he sighed softly, shaking his head. "...how much do I owe you? You went all out tonight..."

"Consider it a freebie." Akira smiled, kissing Goro again.

"...you sure? I was about to request you stay for the night, too, but..."

"I was hoping for that, actually. It's fine, really. You know, I never meant to charge you in the first place."

"...I thought it's your job. You won't get rich giving people freebies, Akira."

"I only have one client and he's super cute, so I'm pretty sure it counts more as a hobby." Akira laughed at that, and if Goro could blush any more, he would.

"...seriously?"

"Of course. It was meant as a joke at first, but, ah... you were just too sexy to tell that to, so I just kinda continued being your call girl. And if you insisted on throwing some money at me for it, who was I to argue?" Akira laughed again, and Goro shook his head at him, still somewhat baffled.

“…it really _was_ a wrong number, then..? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I told you already, you were super cute and handsome, and great in bed, too. And as I got to know you more, I didn’t want to stop.” Akira shrugged, pulling Goro more comfortably against himself. "Still... it is getting kind of weird to keep taking money from the guy I've fallen for, so how about you'll take me out on a date instead, and we'll call it even?"

Akira winked, and Goro just stared, blinking at him stupidly.

"...in drag..?" was the first thing he managed to get out, but immediately shook his head, blushing. “I mean… I’d love to… like, seriously, god… You’ll really go out with me?”

“Well, we’re sleeping together already, so why not?”

Goro looked at him and smiled lightly, looking away; snuggling more against Akira, whose eyes softened as he looked down at him.

“…okay.” he whispered, and Akira leaned down to kiss him.

“Okay, boyfriend.” he purred quietly. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up…”

 


End file.
